El Reloj de los Hermanos
by Megumi-Elric-x
Summary: Post-Shamballa, A pasado un tiempo desde que ambos hermanos cruzaron la puerta y viven de este lado, en aquel país ahora sumergido en el frío, y Al quiere hacer algo por su hermano. oneshot, amor fraternal.


**Nota del autor:**

**Amo FMA primer anime (2003) para mi el mejor FOREVER! Este oneshot trata de los hermanos Elric después de la película El Conquistador de Shamballa, espero les guste n_n**

**Anime: Full Metal Alchemist**  
**Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece**

**El Reloj de los Hermanos**

Era invierno en la ciudad de Munich, había un cielo gris, nubes cargadas de nieve y un viento frío que soplaba de vez en cuando.

-¡Achú! – estornudó el chico de cabellos dorados

- ¡Hermano! Debiste haber traído un gorro como te dije – le replicó preocupado el hermano menor

- Pero si no nos vamos a demorar, solo hay que dejar este encargo aquí cerca (un ramo de flores de la señorita Gracia), ademas pude venir solo

- Hermano, ya te dije que me aburriría estando solo en el departamento

- ¿Terminaste el libro del viejo Einstein?

- Si, anoche lo termine

- Bien, te pasare otro

Los hermanos Elric habían regresado a Munich después de seguir una investigación, el piso de Heiderich había sido pagado varios meses adelantado, pero Ed sabia que pronto tendría que dejar el piso, aunque los hermanos querían seguir en contacto con el señor Hughes y la señorita Gracia y a la vez Edward le costaba trabajo dejar el departamento donde vivió con su amigo que ya no esta en este mundo.

Los chicos siguieron caminando por las frías calles de Munich hasta llegar a su destino, Ed entregó el ramo de flores a una anciana que le atendió la puerta, esta le hizo una broma acerca de si él se lo regalaba a ella y ambos hermanos rieron dulcemente.

- Bien, vamos... Ah ¡cierto! – recordó Ed- escuché que se abrió una tienda de antigüedades por aquí cerca, vamos a ver

- Bien, pero hermano ¿No tienes frío?

-¡Al! estoy bien, tengo mi bufanda y estos guantes, vamos

Mientras los chicos se dirigían en dirección a la tienda un copo de nieve cayó y los chicos miraron hacia arriba para contemplar el cielo gris, después de varios segundos el mayor sin darse cuenta se quitó el guante de la mano derecha y estiró su mano para ver si atrapaba un copo de nieve, entonces un copo cayó en la palma de su mano pero Ed no dijo ningún comentario, solo se quedo mirando su automail con una expresión pensativa, por un momento esto le pareció extraño a Al pero enseguida se le vino a la mente el hecho de que con el automail su hermano no podía sentir nada, ni siquiera un copo de nieve esto hizo que cambiara su expresión.

-Oye Al – Ed notó la expresión de tristeza del menor – ¿qué pasa? - preguntó preocupado

Alphonse guardó silencio por un momento

- ¡Achú! Ahh parece que me voy a resfriar - comentó Ed mientras se ponía el guante

- Hermano, mejor regresemos al departamento

- Pero la tienda esta a la vuelta de la esquina, vamos a ver – y continuó caminando

- ¡Hermano espera! - dijo mientras se sacaba el gorro y lo puso en la cabeza del mayor

- Oye pero que...

- Hermano yo no estoy resfriado, úsalo tú

- Pero...

- Ya vamos – esta vez fue Al quien se adelantó a la tienda

Ed se sentía un poco culpable de tener el gorro de Al, tampoco quería que su hermano menor se resfriara.

Y entonces el mayor también se adentro a la tienda y junto con Alphonse comenzaron a ver los objetos que allí habían , unas cajas musicales, figuras, vajillas, etc. El señor de edad madura que atendía el local observo a los chicos por un instante, mostró una sonrisa amable y volvió a su lectura.

Al se acercó a una vitrina, y notó los relojes de bolsillos que habían allí, parecían ser relojes de lujo, unos eran de plata y otros de oro, todos en muy buen estado, tenían diseños muy elegantes y algunos incrustaciones.

- Parecen ser muy caros- comentó Ed al acercarse

- Si - respondió Al y siguió observándolos - mira estos relojes de plata, ¿no crees que se parecen al reloj de los alquimistas estatales?

- ¿Tú crees? mmm... ahora que lo mencionas... ¡Cierto! ¡tú me perdiste mi reloj! - exclamó Ed fingiendo enfado

- ¿Ehh? bueno.. si pero... este... fue cuando Kimblee y Scar... emm lo siento

- Jajaja Al no importa, ademas nunca me gustaron los relojes de bolsillo

- ¿Eh?

- Y menos el de los alquimistas estatales – dijo en forma despectiva- Definitivamente los relojes de bolsillos no me gustan

- Hermano...

- Bien, Regresemos al departamento Al

Alphonse asintió

Pasaron varias semanas, el invierno seguía cubriendo de un manto blanco la ciudad y entonces llegó el cumpleaños de Edward, los hermanos aún se encontraban en Munich investigando, ya que Edward ayudaba en un proyecto.

La señora Gracia preparó una cena para celebrar el cumpleaños, donde también asistió el oficial Hughes, aquella noche todos la pasaron muy bien y comentaban como la economía del país a mejorado mucho, pero también les preocupaban los rumores que se han extendido sobre América donde se cree que tienen en su poder una bomba de poder inimaginable.

La cena fue sencilla pero muy cálida, al terminar la señora Gracia sirvió chocolate caliente ya que se estaba volviendo muy helada la noche.

Hughes se despidió y fue acompañado por Gracia a la puerta, Edward también dijo que deberían irse, agradeció por la cena y los dejaron solos.

Mientras los hermanos subían por las escaleras Edward dio un suspiro

- Espero que pronto el oficial le pida que sea su novia, ¿que rayos esta esperando?

- jejeje hermano por eso quisiste que los dejáramos a solas ¿verdad?

- Es que... bueno es que es obvio lo que sienten ¿no?

- Cierto - asintió el menor

Al entrar al departamento, Alphonse encendió las luces y Ed se dirigió a la ventana para ver por un momento las calles oscuras y el cielo nocturno.

- Bien Al, me dijiste que me ibas a dar mi regalo después de la cena

- Ahora lo buscaré – dijo y entró a la habitación para recoger el regalo, Ed lo esperó junto a la ventana

- Toma hermano, Feliz Cumpleaños

- Gracias Al

Ed recibió el regalo y comenzó a retirar el papel, al abrir la caja pudo ver un reloj de bolsillo, era de un color dorado junto con la cadena, tenia un diseño sencillo pero muy bello.

Edward lo tomo con su mano derecha sorprendido.

- ¡Al! - exclamó- ¡Esto! ¿cuanto te costó?

- Hermano no te preocupes, es un reloj sencillo, se lo compre a uno de los señores del bar, dijo que lo vendía porque necesitaba el dinero y me lo dejo muy barato

- ¡Pero Al! aun así, ¿como conseguiste el dinero?

- Hermano, recuerda que te dije que estaba haciendo unos trabajos para ganar dinero, como ayudando en la feria y...

- Si pero, creí que lo hacías para poder comer mejor o ahorrar para nuestro viaje

- Lo siento hermano, es que en verdad quería comprarte un reloj para tu cumpleaños...

- ¿Y esas veces que dijiste que almorzarías fuera? ¿en verdad comiste?

- Claro - respondió nervioso

- ¡Dime la verdad! he notado que has enflaquecido un poco, no has comido bien para ahorrar dinero ¿verdad? - exclamó enfadado

Alphonse guardó silencio

-¡Idiota! ¡ahora tienes tu cuerpo! ¡debes comer! - le regañó Ed enfadado mientras se daba vuelta y quedó en silencio

Estuvieron así por varios segundos, ninguno de los dos decía una palabra hasta que Edward seriamente preguntó sin darse la vuelta.

- ¿Por qué... querías regalarme un reloj de bolsillo?

- Es que... - Al comenzó a explicar - yo quería que volvieran a gustarte los relojes de bolsillo

Esto hizo que Ed se sorprendiera

- Y pensé que si esta vez tenias uno de color dorado te gustaría más

Ed se dio vuelta para verlo y Al continuó

- Antes que hicieras la prueba para ser alquimista estatal recuerdo que estabas muy entusiasmado por tener un reloj de los alquimistas estatales

- Al

- Este es de color dorado y no tiene ninguna inscripción

- ¿Ehh? - exclamó confundido - ¿Qué quieres decir con...?

- Siempre supe lo que tenias escrito en el reloj "No olvidar .10" pero no te lo había dicho - dijo forzando una sonrisa

- Al... - la expresión de Ed cambio a tristeza - lo siento...

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué?

Ed guardó silencio y desvió la mirada, Al lo observo un momento notando su expresión de dolor por lo que quería desviar el tema y continuó

- Sé que no podemos darnos el lujo de comprar estas cosas pero quería que lo tuvieras, perdón

- Al no...

- Ademas, yo fui quien perdió tu reloj de plata jeje

Entonces Ed volvió a guardar el reloj en la caja, levantó su mano, la puso sobre la cabeza de Alphonse y le acarició el cabello como solía hacerlo de niños.

- Gracias - dijo Edward más tranquilo

- ¿No estás enfadado?

- Mmm... no, en realidad este reloj si me gusta, se ve genial – dijo con su sonrisa característica- pero me siento mal que sea solo mio, así que este reloj es de los dos ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero es por tu cumpleaños

- Es igual, es mejor que sea de los dos

- Bien – terminó por decir el menor

- ¡Ya! entonces le haré una inscrito – dijo animado y se dirigió a la mesa

- ¿En verdad? ¿Qué escribirás?

Edward dirigió su mirada al menor y respondió con una sonrisa.

- "Hermanos Elric".


End file.
